


Krazy Kazakhstani Adventures

by LamsLuver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace! Otabek Altin - Freeform, Fluff, His family calls his Bekkie, I know so much weird stuff about Kazakhstan, M/M, Otabek has 5 siblings, Otabek is awesome with his tiny siblings, Otabek's mom is awesome, Police, She's badass and still domestic and flipping amazing, That's better than two right??, To be fair the police officer was being an asshole, Yurio fites everyone, Yurio only punched one police officer, we still love him tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsLuver/pseuds/LamsLuver
Summary: Yurio visits Almaty, Kazakhstan to meet Otabek's family.Aka Otabek has five siblings?????They're all really cute and adorable and they go on adventures and Otabek is the best big brother ever so yeah. :DDDDD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only rated teen because of Yurio's cursing XD XD XD

Yurio wasn't suprised by many things, but being invited to Otabek's family's house for a week was definitely one of them.  
Yurio had been absentmindedly petting their cat, Maya, when a silver phone was shoved into his face. He looked up, somewhat confused.  
Otabek stood above him, his face stoic.  
"My mom wants to talk to you," he explained.   
Yurio gave a small frown. "Why?"   
Beka didn't answer, only putting the phone closer to Yurio's face. With a grumble, he took the phone and held it up to his ear.   
"Hello?" Distant sounds of pots clattering and shouting in a foreign language filled the phone.   
Yurio tried again. "Hello?"  
This time a woman answered tentatively. "Yuri?" she asked, her voice clothed with a faint accent. "Yuri, hello this is Otabek's-hold on, I'm so sorry-Milana! Give the comb back to your sister!" Sounds of crying filled the other end right as a kettle whistled. Yurio just waited on the couch until the fiasco with-what's her face, Milana?-passed over.  
"Yuri?" It was Beka's mom again.  
"Hi," he answered.  
"Oh Yuri! I'm so sorry about that," she apologized. "Five kids all trying to kill each other. It's a mess." He almost gasped. Five kids?? He didn't know that Otabek had any siblings. It's not like he ever mentioned them.  
"So Yuri," Otabek's mother continued, "Would you be okay with coming over to our house?"  
Yurio almost forgot to answer. "Hm? Me?"  
A tinged of nervousness seemed to enter her voice. "Yes. Is that alright?"  
Yurio ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah," he answered, "that's fine with me."   
The nervousness immediately left her tone.   
"Oh good, good!" she gushed. "I'll make arrangements with Bekkie." For a split second, Yurio didn't know who Bekkie was but soon realized she meant Otabek. He handed the phone back to him and watched his back as he retreated toward the kitchen. He had switched languages, speaking a sharper, foreign tongue.   
After a few more minutes of chatting, Otabek returned to the couch.  
"We're leaving tomorrow," he annouced.  
"Thanks for the update." Yurio let his sarcasm show openly. A smile crept onto Otabek's face.  
"Anything for my sweet Yuri." He sat down, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.   
Although the warmth was comforting and sweet, Yurio was still curious about Otabek's siblings.  
"So," he started. "How are your siblings?"  
Otabek set his nose into the crook of Yurio's shoulder.  
"They're an energetic bunch." Yurio felt Otabek's face curl up into a smile.  
"Also," Yurio added. "Your mom calls you Bekkie?"  
"Don't press your luck," Otabek warned.   
~~  
Yurio groaned into Otabek's jacket. Tiredness weighed onto his shoulders. He let himself sink into Otabek's leather jacket, feeling the material rub against his skin. His arms hung limply by his side as he rested his whole body weight onto his counterpart.  
Otabek leaned back to grab Yurio's hands, interlacing his fingers with Yura's.  
"I'm tireeeeeeed," Yurio complained, his voice muffled by Bek's jacket.  
"It's 10. In the morning," Otabek answered. He brought their joined hands to rest on his chest. "How are you tired?"  
"I was up until 5!" Yurio protested. "And then I tried to memorize the pineappleapplepen song but I couldn't find this one tiger blanket so I spent like 20 minutes looking for it but then I fell asleep in the closet."  
"Is that why you were in the closet today?" Otabek asked, taking a step towards the terminal. Yurio stumbled behind him, feet dragging.  
"I don't know. I don't really remember," he mumbled.  
Otabek took another step forward with the line.  
Yurio groaned again. "Beeek, stop moving." Otabek chuckled.  
"Even though I would stop the line for you, Yura, I don't think the people behind us would love me."  
"I would still love," he protested. Yurio could almost hear the smile in Otabek's voice as he responded "I know."


	2. Arrival

"Yura." Yurio's eyes flew open. A pain had filled his back and neck, sending an ache down his spine. Otabek peered down at him, a hand on his shoulder.  
"We're unboarding," he supplied. Unboarding? Yurio sat up, his muscles aching in protest. He blinked, taking in the sight of plane seats, all neatly organized in rows.   
Yurio yawned. "We already landed?" Otabek handed a carry on bag to Yurio.  
"Yeah," he answered, and then-under his breath-muttered, "If you can call five hours short."  
The smaller boy stood up, although every bone in his body protested against it. He tried to rapidly blink the sleep out of his eyes as Bek wrapped his arm around Yura's. They walked out into the soft patter of rain. Rivets of water made their way into the gravel runway. Yurio's hair swayed by his chin as damp patches stuck the strands together. The bases of their shoes slammed against the runway as they ran, arm in arm, to the air terminal.   
As they waited for their luggage, a loud ringtone echoed through the terminal. Yurio heard a slight rustling as Otabek dug into his pocket.  
"Mom?" he asked once he got the phone out. "Yes, we're at the airport...no, I brought my motorcycle." He sighed. "анам, Yurio and I can deal with the rain...We won't get sick...I can pay for it, анам."  
Yurio rested his head against Otabek's shoulder. Bek cast him a look. The hardness in it surprised Yurio. He didn't seem like the man to be upset at his mom, but he almost looked like he was going to start arguing with her.  
"анам." He declared with more force. "We will be fine, don't worry yourself. I'll see you in a few minutes. Сені сүйемін." With another heavy sigh, he hung up.  
"You okay?" Yurio asked. Otabek gave him a sideways glance. Yura searched his face for emotion, but only found the deadpan look he often wore around others.  
"Yeah." His answer was a little to brisk for Yurio's comfort, but he let the issue drop.  
After a few minutes, they had successfully gathered their luggage from the baggage claim area and were standing in the rain together. It had started to fall down harder, but Otabek didn't seem bothered as they waited for his motorcycle. Raindrops slid down his helmet, creating drippy patterns around the side. Yurio shuddered from the cold outside. Bek, noticing his shiver, unslid his arm from one part of his jacket and stretched it out to cover Yurio's shoulders. The colder boy huddled closer to Otabek, resting his head on his chest.  
Yura closed his eyes, letting himself rest against his boyfriend. He could almost imagine falling asleep again, even though he had over 8 hours of sleep.  
"Otabek?" A foreign voice pried Yurio's eyes open. He straightened, seeing an attendant holding a card.  
"Yes?" Otabek answered. The man nervously readjusted his hat. "Um your transportation?" He held out a cream colored ticket.   
"Рақмет сізге," Bek thanked, taking the card.  
"Right this way." The man lead him around the corner, the starting of a motorcycle engine soon starting up. Otabek appeared around the corner, gesturing for Yurio to hop on. He obliged, immediately wrapping his arms around Bek's waist. They rode through the streets of Almaty, water from the road occasion splashing up to touch Yura's shoulders. He shivered again, tightening his grip on Otabek.  
Eventually, they came upon a small row of apartments that had doors with chipped paint and twisted fire escape rails.   
Yurio's heart began to beat faster. These weren't ideal living conditions. Would he be walking into a metal shack to see five malnourished kids with dirt streaked faces?  
He took a deep breath, inhaling Otabek's calming scent of laundry detergent. It intermingled faintly with the smell of rained on dirt, gasoline, and spices in the air.   
Otabek stopped right in front of a streetlight, turning off his engine.   
Yurio studied the apartment they were at. This one had a nicer door than the rest and it looked more sturdy. A worn out "Welcome" rug laid before the door as well tended to rose bushes bounced up and down from the rain.   
"Yura." Yurio turned around from squaring up the apartment to look at Bek. He handed Yura a suitcase. The teen took it from him silently, holding out his other hand for another bag. Once they were properly loaded, Otabek opened the front door. A threadbare red and gold carpet lined the oak wood floors. A plain staircase led up to the second floor, set in a straight line. Otabek immediately started to head up the stairs, each one creaking underneath his weight. Yurio followed, lifting the suitcase up by the handle. Ornate lamps lights were bolted onto the walls, the light casting shadows onto Bek's faces.   
He stopped in front of the second to last apartment door.   
Three knocks resounded in the hallway.  
A creaking sound followed, warm light bathing the hallway. A woman appeared at the door, a teal headscarf wrapped around her head. She was much shorter than Otabek, the top of her head barely reaching his nose. The edges of her scarf showed off the simple flower pattern of her dress, which was straight and plain.  
She looked up at Otabek's eyes, her own eyes shining.  
"Otabek," she almost whispered, overcome with emotion. She immediately put her hand on cheeks, a joyous smile liting up her face. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a massive hug. Otabek hugged her back just as tightly.   
After a few seconds, a shriek resounded from inside of the apartment.   
"OTABEK!!"   
The woman let go of her son and turned to see the girl who had shouted that.   
Otabek smiled, going down on one knee and opening up his arms wide. Immediately, a young girl barreled into him, almost knocking him over. Her dark hair was in two pigtails, bow peeking out of them.  
Another girl, this one with curly hair, peeked out the door frame. She gasped upon seeing her brother.  
"Otabek!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder. He slipped an arm around her waist so he could hug both of his sisters.  
Another girl appeared at the door, holding the hand of an even tinier girl and boy. Otabek let go of his two sisters, to wrap those three in a hug.  
"Sabina," he smiled. The oldest girl of that three grinned, letting go of her siblings to hug him.  
"Bekkie!"   
The woman, who Yurio assumed was his mom, chuckled softly. She ushered the first two girls into the apartment, then turned to pick up the bag Otabek set on the ground. Upon standing up, she caught sight of Yurio.  
"Yuri!" she exclaimed, seeming only a bit surprised to see him. The commotion of Otabek greeting his siblings filled the hallway. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I almost forgot you!" She seemed genuinely apologetic, offering her arm up to lead him into the living room.   
"It's no problem, Ms. Altin," Yurio responded, standing up a little straighter. A strange look came across her face, but it passed as quickly as it came. She let her arm fall back to her side.  
"Thank you." She looked back at Otabek. He was standing up now, holding a small boy in his arms. He offered his mother a small smile, which she returned with a loving look.  
"Both of you, come in, come in," she urged. She disappeared inside, Bek and Yura following her. It was about the size of Otabek's apartment, with a small kitchen and a quaint living room. However, there were more side doors than Bek's apartment. Each one was opened, allowing Yurio at least a glimpse of what was in them. He caught the shiny tile of a bathroom counter, the messy comforters hanging down a bunk bed, neat piles of folded clothes in another room.   
"You two must be freezing," Ms. Altin told them, still smiling. "Was the rain bad?" A brief look of annoyance crossed Otabek's as he readjusted the small boy on his hip, but it passed.  
"It was fine, анам," he answered. "It wasn't even raining that hard." Her long, thin fingers came up to her face, readjusting the edge of her headscarf.   
"I'm just worried about you," she said, a little quieter. Otabek didn't respond.  
Yurio cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
"So Ms. Altin," he started. She looked at him, the strange look coming back to her face. It almost looked like she had never been complimented before, but Yurio couldn't imagine what he was complimenting her on by using her name.  
"How are you doing?"   
She gave him another smile. "Very good, thank you. And you?"  
"I'm good, thank you," he answered. Otabek leaned a bit into Yura's vision. Yurio looked at the amused and confused look on Bek's face. His mom turned to grab some spices from her spice rack, Yurio using the slight privacy to stick his tounge out at Otabek. He knew his boyfriend was wondering how Yuri could ever be nice but manners were important! Especially in the company of respectful women.   
"So Bekkie," she continued, turning back to see her sons, red capped spices in her hand, "How has Russia been?"  
"Very good." The small boy in Otabek's arms tried to wriggle his way out, frowning in concentration. Noticing the struggle, Beka chuckled a bit.  
"What's wrong, Ulon?" he asked the child. Ulon looked up at him with a somewhat frustrated look.  
"Coun-ter," he pronounced kind of slowly, pointing to the kitchen counter.  
"Do you want to sit down?" Ulon shook his head, seeming to search for the right words.  
"Do you want to go onto the ground?" Ulon's eyes lit up, as he nodded feverishly.  
Right at this time, the other four girls ran out of their room, shrieking different things. Each sister had a white shirts with the faded words "Team Altin" on it.  
"Bekkie Bekkie Bekkie!" they all shouted, grabbing for his arms. He gave them a smile, kneeling to set Ulon on the ground.  
"How have you girls been?" he asked.  
"Awesome!" The oldest one answered. Her pigtails still had bows in it, shining against her dark hair. She smiled, showing a missing tooth.  
"Bekkie we missed you!" Another girl said, the same brown hair girl that Otabek had hugged with the oldest.  
I wonder what their names are, Yurio wondered, hoping he could keep track.  
"Yuri," Otabek's mother said. The boy looked up thinking he had done something wrong. A very brief moment of panic ran through him.  
"I don't think you've been properly introduced to my children." She walked out of the kitchen to grab her kids, who were clammering over Otabek.   
"Балалар," she stated. They all looked up at her, wild grins on their faces.   
"Time for your introduction!" she partially sang. They giggled at her voice, not moving from their clingy position. Otabek's mom glanced at Yurio, a smile still on her face.  
"This one," she introduced, placing her hand on the oldest girl, who currently had her hands wrapped around Otabek's neck and her chin on top of his forehead, "is Eva."   
"Hi!" Eva giggled. She was the same girl with pigtails.  
"Hi Eva," Yurio responded, not quite sure if that was the proper answer. Beka's mom seemed unphased, going to the girl clinging onto Otabek's right arm. She had wavy brown hair all the way to her waist and she blushed as her mother's hand landed atop her head.  
"This rascal," her mother started, making the girl blush even more, "is Sabina."   
Sabina hid part of her face behind Otabek, mumbling out a quick "Hi," through her smile. Beka smiled at her, brushing down the stray hairs that had come loose at her forehead when his mother placed her hand there.  
For Sadina, Yurio settled on a wave.  
(She still turned redder.)  
"I'm Milana!" one of the girls exclaimed. She had frizzy black curls and was resting against Otabek's left shoulder.  
Yurio glanced at Beka, who was engrossed in the introduction of his sisters.  
Otabek's mother chuckled, ruffling Milana's hair.   
"And this little stinker is Nadia," she said, picking up the toddler in Bekkie's lap.  
"B!" Nadia shouted. "B! B!"   
"She's obsesssed with the letter B," her mother explained. "We don't really know why."  
The tiniest son tugged at the hem of her dress. She leaned down to grab his hand.   
"And last, but not least, this is my tiniest: Ulon." She turned back to all her children.  
"Now, we're all going to be respectful to Yuri, right kids?" she warned.  
"Yes, mother," they answered in unison.  
Milana waved her arm in the air. "I have a question, I have a question!"  
Yurio spared a look towards Beka, not too sure how to respond.  
"Um yes?" he answered. She gave him a huge smile.  
"Are you Bekkie's boyfriend?" The older children giggled at the word 'boyfriend.'  
"I, um-" Yurio sent a 'Help!' look to Otabek. Beka just smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, actually," Yura answered. The oldest gasped.  
"Really!?" she exclaimed. "When he was on the computer with you, he always said that you weren't together and you were 'just friends.'" She put air quotes over the 'just friends' part.   
"That was months ago, Eva," Otabek said, ruffling Eva's hair.  
"Why did you think I moved away from you guys?"  
"Because Ulon stinks!" Milana shouted and laughed at the same time.  
"Milana," Bekkie scolded. "Be nice to your brother."  
"Sorry," Milana giggled.   
"Okay, you guys, you all have to go to bed in an hour," their mother annouced, walking back into the kitchen. A clatter of protests came up.  
"Why mom?" Milana sulked.   
"Bekkie just got here!" Eva protested.   
"I know, I know," their mother reassured. "But you'll still see him in the morning."   
A flurry of activity followed, the youngest girls bombarding Yurio with questions. They all sat around a round dining table, Otabek standing in the kitchen with Ulon and Nabia.  
"Do you two sleep together?" Eva asked, sounding genuinely curious. Yura almost choked on air.  
"W-what?" he sputtered.  
Milana giggled. "Like, in the same bed?" Yurio felt himself pale.   
"Um well yeah...yeah we do," he answered.   
"What's your bedtime?" Sadina asked softly from across the table.  
"Well," Yurio leaned back in his chair. "Beka and I usually go to bed at 10 or 11."  
All three girls gasped. "At night!?"   
"At night. Somedays, we stay up until 2 in the morning."  
Milana was practically jumping up and down in her seat.  
"What do you do until then?" she bounced. Yurio thought for a second, wanting his answer to sound decent.  
"Well, we have skating practice pretty late so we get home later. But we also sit on the couch and watch TV."  
Eva had sparkles in her eyes. "Wooow." She dreamily put her chin on her hand.   
Milana's eyes, on the other hand, glimmered with mischeif.  
"What do you two do in bed?"  
Yurio thought he might pass out from that question but was spared by his boyfriend's mother.  
"Dinner!" she yelled. She and Otabek brought over steaming plates of something that looked almost like pirozhis. They were folded biscuits that had a great smell to them.  
"Yay! Sasma!" Sadina sat straight up in her seat, her fowardness a vast change from her previous shy behavior. Each family member took a few of the biscuits.  
Yurio bit into one. It really was like pirozki with different spices.  
"Are we all excited for school tomorrow?" Beka's mother asked the kid. They all groaned in proteset.  
"School's stupid," Milana protested.  
"Mila!" Otabek and his mother reprimanded at the same time.   
"мейірімді," Beka stated and his mother said "Don't say 'stupid', Milana."  
She sighed. "Sorry."  
Her mother gave her a pointed look.  
"It won't happen again," she exaggerated. For someone so young, she was certainly sassy.   
"Thank you," her mother answered. The dinner conversation continued like that, odd questions and sassy remarks, until Beka's mother noticed the time.  
"يا إلهي!" she startled. "It's seven forty, children."   
"No!" Eva exclaimed.   
"We need to get ready for bed."  
"I wanna stay with Bekkie," Sadina said stubbornly.  
Beka stood up, gathering used dinner plates. "I'll get ready with you guys." He gingerly set the plates in the sink, before letting his siblings drag him off into their bedroom, keeping the smile on his face.  
Yurio was left with Ms. Altin in the dining room.  
She immediately got up and grabbed a towel from the counter, turning on the sink. She tested the water with her finger, before wiping her hand on the side of her dress. Yurio felt guilty that he was leaving Ms. Altin to do everything by herself, so he took his cup into the kitchen, setting it on the counter.  
"Can I help?" he asked. Ms. Altin look back at him, blinking in surprise.  
"Help?" she echoed like she misheard him.  
"Yeah, help," he clarified.   
"Oh бал, are you sure?" she restated. It looked like she had never gotten this offer before in her life.   
"I mean, if I can skate for over ten hours a day, I'm sure I can clean some dishes," he offered. She surprised him with a laugh, clear as day.  
"Well only if you want to," she relented, handing him a towel. "Would you mind drying them off?"   
"Ok," Yurio answered. They stood in silence for the next part of the hour, listening to a Kazakh podcast on the tiny radio Ms. Altin put on. At random intervals, Otabek's mother would chuckle as she scrubbed the stain off the plates she had. Once each one was practically shining, Yurio dried it off and put it in the cabinet. They went on like this for about a half hour, Yura quickly learning the ins and outs of the kitchen.   
Right as Yurio was hanging up the last mug, he heard a muffled "Қайырлы түн," from the closed bedroom door, followed by a much louder "Қайырлы түн Bekkie!" A few seconds later, Otabek opened the bedroom door, softly closing it behind him.   
Ms. Altin smiled. "Are they all going to sleep?" Beka nodded.  
"At least I hope they are." His mother chuckled again, unplugging the sink so it could drain.   
"So," she started, putting the used towels into a corner of the kitchen counter, "I think I know the answer to this question, but I'm going to ask just in case."  
Yurio froze. Crap, he thought. He was 100% sure she was going to ask about their relationship status. Would she be okay with Otabek bringing a boy home? Much less, a 15 year old figure skater with anger issues and a mouth more vile than a sailor's?  
However, she completely surprised him.   
"Do you two want to sleep in my room?" Otabek immediately responded  
"The living room in perfectly fine, анам." She sighed, but had an amused smile on her face.  
"Something told me you would say that, Bekkie," she laughed. Beka returned her smile as she rested against the counter.  
"Well, we only have one couch," she relented, "but I'm sure you two can figure it out. Also, the blankets are in my closet."  
"Thank you for telling me, анам." An odd realization struck Yurio. Otabek never seemed happy when his mom offered to go out of her way to do something for him. It was almost like he felt like a burden and just wanted to go back home and help around the house. It seemed like a pure offer, but there was something deeper to it.  
Why would Otabek feel like a burden in the first place?  
"Are you okay, Yuri?" Ms. Altin peered at Yuri nervously. He must've had an odd look on his face. Quickly, he shook it off.   
"Yes, I'm fine, Ms. Altin." She gave him a worried smile.   
"Good, good," she answered. Beka reappeared with stacks of blankets in his arms. He immediately got to work, much like his mother. Each blanket was laid out neatly and a pillow was placed at one end of the couch. Ms. Altin walked over and gave him a kiss on the forehead, despite the height difference.  
"I'm going to go to bed, ұл." She patted his cheek affectionately. He wrapped her in a hug for a few seconds, seeming reluctant to let her go. After the few moments, however, he did unwrap his arms around her.  
"Қайырлы түн, Bekkie." Yurio expected her to walk over to her room immediately after, but she surprised him, yet again by walking into the kitchen.  
"Is it okay if I hug you?" she asked. The question caught Yurio completely off guard.  
"Um," he hesitated, unsure of how to answer. He wasn't too much of a hugger, but he didn't want to offend Ms. Altin. "Yeah sure." He awkwardly opened his arms. He'd only ever hugged his grandfather and Otabek before (and others, but that was against his will.) Ms. Altin smiled before wrapping him in a hug. Something about her was so maternal that he felt his heart clench.   
His mother had never shown true affection to him, unless abandonment counted as motherly love. This, however, a genuine hug from someone who cared? It made him feel like a child again, alone in his room, hearing his parents scream at each other from somewhere in the house.  
This time, much different to the other times where he was left to cry in his room alone, this kid was being comforted and hugged, wrapped in praise and love.  
Ms. Altin let go much to soon. Yurio felt his arms start to tremble at the feeling in his heart.   
"Goodnight, Yuri," she stated, with a maternal tone in her voice. With that, she walked into her room, pausing briefly at the door frame.  
"Goodnight, you both!" she beamed, before closing her bedroom door.  
Yura just stood in the kitchen, frozen in place.   
"Yura?" Otabek asked. Yurio looked at him, taking a breath.   
"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. Yura let out a shaky laugh.  
"What is it with you and your mom and picking up on emotions?" He meant for his tone to be steadier, but it warbled near the end. Wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, he walked to over to the couch with Otabek. Beka picked up the topmost blanket and draped it over Yura's shoulder. Yurio plopped onto a seat cushion, trying to keep his arms from shaking. Beka sat next to him, Yurio immediately resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He closed his eyes as Otabek ran his hands through Yurio's hair, the steady motion calming him enough to let him fall asleep.


	3. Police Troubles

(Credit to amazing artist who drew the Otabek's little sister!!!!! Picture posted below :DD)  
Yurio woke up to someone poking him in the face.  
A high-pitched giggle sounded above him. He blinked, opening his eyes. Sunlight streamed through a window. Someone was stirring a pan in the kitchen as the loud squeals of children sounded from the kid's bedroom. Milana stood over Yuri with a mischievous grin, her pointer finger raised.   
"Why are you on top of Otabek?" she giggled as Sadina, who was standing next to her, blushed while also laughing with her sister. Yurio almost died right there.  
"Why am I what?" he demanded, placing his forearm on the couch and lifting himself up. A slight groan sounded from beneath him, as Yura realized he hadn't placed his forearm on the couch but right near Otabek's neck. He almost shrieked, jumping off the couch.  
"Beka!" he exclaimed. Otabek only opened one eye, the other part of his face buried into the blankets. "Are you okay?"   
Milana had a completely different reaction to Beka waking up.  
"BEKKIE!" she screamed, launching herself toward him. "You'reawakeyou'reawakreyou'reawake!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He rolled over on his back to hug Milana better.   
"Қайырлы таң, Milana," he greeted. Sadina leaned in to also give him a hug.  
"Қайырлы таң!"  
Pots clattering in the kitchen forced them to turn to the kitchen.   
Nadia sat innocently on the counter with Ulon, who had a tiny pot in his chubby fists. She had taken a wooden spoon and was beating the shit out of the pot, making a god awful noise. What did the pot ever to do to her? Yurio thought.  
"Nadia!" Ms. Altin exclaimed, yanking the spoon from her hand. "Nadia, what have I told you about noise?" For no apparent reason, Ulon started to wail, dropping the pot to the counter. Beka's mother looked more exhausted than anything as she picked up the pot Ulon had.   
"Не дұрыс емес, Ulon?" she asked, setting the pot onto the other counter. He continued to shriek, snot starting to drip out of his nose. Otabek instantly stood up and went to comfort Ulon.  
"What is it, аға?" he asked, scooping Ulon up into his arms. Ulon just screamed higher. Beka patted his back, starting to bounce up and down.  
"Не болып қалды?" Otabek asked, but was only greeted with more crying. Gently, Beka took his hand and eased it onto his shoulder. The tears became slightly more subdued as Ulon wailed into Beka's shirt.  
"Рақмет сізге, Bekkie." Ms. Altin look immensely grateful.  
"Anything to help," Beka answered, now swaying Ulon back on forth. This seemed to calm him down somewhat, taking the sharp edge off his crying.  
"Children, I have got to get you to school!" she exclaimed, busing herself with the ingredients laying on the counter. Yurio stood up, walking towards the counter.  
"Can I help?" he asked again, just like he had last night while she was washing the dishes. She let out a small laugh, viciously stirring the contents of a large bowl.  
"Yuri, I do actually have a huge favor to ask," she relented, looking at him with an apologetic look. "Beka and I have to go run some...errands and I don't think I can make breakfast in time for the girls and walk them to school and go to run these errands. Would you be okay with walking the girls to school?" She looked at him with a hopeful look.  
"Yeah, that's fine," Yurio answered, relief immediately washing over Ms. Altin's face, "but um I don't know where their school is."  
"Oh that's fine, they know the way," she smiled. "I just don't want them walking alone."  
"Oh okay," Yura answered. He gave a very slight smile. "If I can skate for over 10 hours, I'm sure I can walk for 15 minutes." Ms. Altin gave him a knowing smile and a chuckle. Maybe that would be their running joke from now on.  
~  
Once they were all properly fed and clothed, Yurio took Sadina, Milana, and Eva to school.  
In the morning, before Otabek and Ms. Altin were going to leave with Nadia and Ulon, Eva went bouncing into her mother's bedroom. When she re-entered the kitchen, she had the teal headscarf her mother was wearing the day before on. Each of the girls had simple dresses on, with packed lunch pails and backpacks slung over their shoulders. As a huge family clump, they walked down the apartment stairs, parting at the entry way.   
Ms. Altin gave all the older girls a kiss on the forehead.   
"Be good at school!" she commanded.  
"Yes mom!" they all answered cheerily. After ruffling Eva's hair, prompting her to have a giggle fit, Ms. Altin turned and hugged Yurio.   
The hug caught him by complete surprise. Before he could register it, she let go, looking at him with almost motherly pride.  
"Thank you so much for doing this Yuri!" Yuri merely shrugged.  
"It's nothing," he responded, Otabek's mother giving him a bright smile. After the goodbyes were said, they parted their different ways, half the group going into a car and the other half walking the other direction, down the sidewalk.  
Eva skipped ahead, her mother's teal scarf wrapped around her head. A faded blue backpack hung on her shoulders and a cloth lunchbag in her hands. The lunch pail, decorated with plastic cats, swung in her hands.  
Yurio held hands with Sadina and Milana. At first, didn't seem to be comfortable holding his hand, but once they got to the crowded part of town she immediately grabbed it.   
Milana was about as bouncy as her sister, hopping up and down. Her hand remained tightly in Yurio's since the beginning, even though she was about to hop her way up to space.  
"Eva!" Yurio called out. Eva turned around, a smile dancing on her face.  
"Stay close, okay?" he said.   
"You sound like Mom," Eva answered, turning around so she was walking backwards. Yurio knew he probably shouldn't let her walk backwards, but her pace had slowed enough so she was safe.   
Milana continued bouncing. "Let's play a game!"   
"A game?" Eva echoed.  
"Yeah!" Mila bounced ahead to link arms with Eva, walking backwards along side her. "A game of who loves Beka more!"  
Yurio snorted. "I think I can win that."  
Milana smirked. "Are you sure?"   
"Yes, I am very sure."  
Eva butted in. "I love Beka more than all of you combined."  
"Excuse me?" Yurio gaped. "I love him more than any of your tiny minds could ever begin to comprehend!"  
Milana giggled, but Eva was ready for a competition.  
"I love him to the ocean and back," she declared with pride.  
"I love him from space to the ocean and back seven times," Yurio shot back.  
"I love him times infinity."  
"I love him times infinity to the third power."  
"I love him times infinity plus eight." Eva had slowed down even further to retort.   
"I love him times infinity to the fiftieth power plus nine!"   
"I love him tim-" Eva was sharply cut off.   
"Hey!" A gruff voice from behind her said. She suddenly stopped, her confused face framed by a navy blue outfit. Turning around, she gasped, realizing she had run into someone with her back. Her face paled as she scampered towards Yurio.  
A tall police officer clad in a blue shirt and navy jacket glared down at Eva.  
He had a tall police hat with a red band on it and badges on both his hat and his arm.   
Kazahkstani policeman.   
Yurio frowned. He didn't like the way he was sizing up Eva.  
The officer bent down, crossing his arms over his chest. He did it threateningly, the complete opposite of how Otabek knelt down for his siblings.  
Otabek knelt with wide arms and an open heart.  
This officer bent over to intimidate and show Eva that she was smaller than him.  
Yurio let go of the girls beside him to put his hand on Eva's shoulders. He looked squarely into the officer's eyes.  
"Is there a problem, officer?" he asked sharply.  
The officer narrowed his eyes at Yurio.  
"Yes, actually," the officer retorted. "This young girl," he answered, saying 'girl' like a bitter insult, "ran into me."  
"And?" Yurio asked. He knew that he should be more apologetic but he wasn't going to back down from fighting some asshole officer.  
"She should apologize." Yurio snorted.  
"For?" he asked.   
"Young sir," the officer demanded sternly, "you're about to get into a lot of trouble with your one word responses."  
Yurio decided to push one more button.  
"So?"  
The officer's eyes glinted unhealthy. Yura felt Eva starting to tremble underneath his arms. Milana and Sabina leaned their shoulders into Yurio's hip.  
Yurio was ready to fight this police officer. These girls shouldn't be trampled on like this. They should never let someone trample on them like this.  
The officer leaned in close, eyes locked with Yurio's.  
Eva backed up even further, clearly intimidated by the man.  
The man spared a glance toward Eva. For a second, he simply looked at her wide, fearful eyes, the terror plainly on her face.  
Then he looked back up at Yurio.  
"Make sure your terrorist here learns some manners."  
That was the last straw for Yurio.  
His clenched his hand into a fist and brought it flying towards the officer's jaw. A satisfying crack! resounded through the air as Yura's hand met the edges of the man's jaw.   
Someone on the sidewalk gasped.   
"полиция!" another person shouted "полиция! полиция!"  
The officer groaned, his hips twisted, as he leaned over. He blinked, seeming disoriented.   
"полиция!" The person continued shrieking.  
"Shit," Yurio cursed underneath his breath, grabbing Sadina and Milana's hand.   
"Run," he demanded. "RUN!" Eva got the message, sprinting right along side Yurio. They dodged various pedestrians in the street, taking crazy turns down it.   
"WHAT'S THE NAME OF YOUR SCHOOL?" Yurio shouted to them.   
"It's right down the street!" Eva panted. Yura, seeing the tip of a brick school, started to run faster. All the girls were gasping for air but they were so close. If they could just get to the entrance...  
"HEY!" The officer's voice yelled behind them. Yurio didn't even bother to glance back, gripping Milana and Sadina's hands tighter. He pushed his speed even faster, now seeing the double door entrance to the school. He bolted up the steps of the school, all the girls beside him.  
A teacher stood by the doors, looking bored.  
"Eva! Sadina! Milana!" she greeted. The girls and Yurio stopped, panting for breath.   
"And you are?" the teacher looked at Yurio expectantly. He blatantly ignored her, however, and turned his attention back to the girls.  
"You have your lunches?" They all nodded.  
"Good. Okay, don't get arrested, learn something, and you'll get picked up whenever school let's out. Bye!" With that, Yura spared a glance behind him. The police officer was getting scarily close. Shit, he thought. He ran towards the fence lining the school, jumping over it in one effortless gesture. His feet slapped the road as he sprinted across the streets of Almaty.   
Police sirens echoed behind him. If he had any breath to spare, he would've groaned. Frantically, he took another odd corner, hoping to lose the police of his trail. He continued sprinting along a bunch of pedestrians. The more turns he took, the less pedestrains there were. The houses became closer together, more cracks. Homeless people in patchy blankets sat in boxes along the sidewalk.   
Yurio took another turn. He threw a look over his shoulder, watching for any policemen. Maybe he could-  
Smack!  
Blackness filled Yurio's vision. He felt himself stumble backwards, not sure what the concept of direction even was. A dull pain spread against his back as he fell onto the concrete.  
He blinked furiously, trying to get the spots to leave his vision.  
Something cold slid down his face from his nose. And there was a bitter, iron taste in his mouth.   
He tried to stand up on his elbows, but felt disorientation take over him.  
A motorcycle engine echoed faintly in Yura's ear. Dammit, he thought. Again, he tried to lift himself up. The engine got slightly louder.  
He twisted himself onto his side, head pounding.  
The engine was close now.  
Spots were still filling Yurio's vision. Shakily, he tried to get his foot beside his hip so he could pull himself up.  
The motorcycle was right by the alleyway.  
It stopped.  
Yura tried to hoist himself up as quick as he could. The dark spots grew in his vision but he tried to ignore them. A swarm of spots filled his vision. He was back to not knowing what directions were. He felt himself slip, almost hitting the ground-  
"Yura!" Yurio knew that voice. Otabek, he thought. Beka's arms were around him, supporting his weight.  
"Yura," his boyfriend gasped. He tried to prop Yurio up, his head resting completely on his shoulder. Yurio closed his eyes. His head was hurting too much to process sight.  
Warm fingers caressed Yurio's face, right underneath his nose.  
"You're bleeding," Beka mumbled, his mouth by Yura's ear.  
"You're bleeding," Yurio shot back deliriously. Another arm slid underneath the injured teen's knees. He felt himself be lifted up, squeezing his eyes tighter.   
Cold plastic touched his head as Otabek put his helmet on.  
Yurio opened his eyes. Although the spots were gone, it was still a challenge to see.   
He was now sitting on Beka's motorcycle. Otabek got on behind him, sliding his arms underneath. Beka's hands wrapped around the handle bar.  
"Are you okay, Yura?" he asked. Yurio's heart leaped at the deep concern in Otabek's voice.  
"Yeah," his voice cracked a bit. He leaned into Beka's chest. His boyfriend's chin never left his shoulder. They rode slowly through the streets, Yurio occasionally screwing his eyes shut when the sunlight gave him a headache.  
The engine died off.   
Yura opened his eyes. They were back in front of Bekkie's apartment. Yurio felt his boyfriend's arms slide out from under him, only to have one wrapped around his shoulder and the other underneath his knees.  
"I can walk," he protested, but Otabek ignored him, carrying him all the way up to the apartment.   
Yurio licked the inside of his gums, his mouth feeling dry. He immediately regretted it, almost coughing out his spit. Dry tangs of blood filled his mouth.   
"Yura?" the panic entered Otabek's voice again.  
"I'm fine," he coughed. Beka set him down gently, arm firmly against Yurio's waist. He opened the apartment door, guiding Yurio in.   
A gasp sounded from the kitchen.   
"Yuri!" Otabek's mother hurried from the kitchen. She peered up at Yuri, concerned. "Your nose is bruising," she observed, eyebrows knitted in concentration. "I'll get the vinegar."  
Otabek walked Yurio all the way to the couch. Yurio's vision started swimming a bit. He gripped onto Beka's arm tightly as he sat down. Otabek put his arm against Yurio's back, gently easing him down onto the couch.   
"I'm fine, Beka," he muttered, but Otabek still caudled him. His mother appeared from behind him, a damp towel in his her hand. Otabek held his hand out.   
"You got it?" she asked. He nodded, hand still outstretched. Yurio closed his eyes again. Damn headache. What did he even run into?  
Damp coldness brushed his nose. Pain shot up his face, making him bolt upright. He hissed through his teeth in pain.  
Otabek placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm fine," Yurio wheezed before Beka could answer. Screwing his eyes shut, he tried to lean back into the couch. The towel was still rubbing against his nose, but softer this time, a feather-light touch. After a few seconds of blinding pain, it started to fade away. Yurio opened his eyes for a brief second, only long enough to see the towel placed outside of his vision.  
"You should rest, Yura," Otabek murmured in his ear. His hand was placed on Yurio's hand, brushing through the strands. His other hand held onto one of Yurio's, his thumb gently rubbing circles on the palm. Yurio, feeling his headache starting again, complied, waiting until he succumbed to sleep.  
\---  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6a/f1/6c/6af16cf8f66a31f8eca6b54eadd270f3.jpg  
Credit to this FANTASTIC artist! (The girl in the picture is my inspiration for Eva :D)


End file.
